The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to digital television signal reception.
In some environments, digital television signals may be broadcast for reception with appropriate receiving equipment. Digital television signals are subject to multipath effects, particularly in urban environments and in buildings. Receiving equipment should compensate for multipath effects.